E Verloren
by Ferowyn
Summary: Lorlens Verhalten Akkarin gegenüber hat sich verändert, auch wenn Akkarin das nicht zu stören scheint. Oder weiß er, woran es liegt?


**Verloren**

Müde ging Lorlen durch die Gärten in Richtung der Novizenquartiere. Er hatte einen weiteren Tag damit verbracht, Akkarin aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Auf seiner Suche nach Einsamkeit hatte er wieder einmal den alten Friedhof aufgesucht.

Die Gräber waren den meisten Zauberern ein Rätsel. Aus ebendiesem Grund hielten sie sich meistens von der Grabstätte fern. Dadurch bot das durch einen Baumwall geschützte Gelände Lorlen den perfekten Platz, um sich zu verstecken und in eine Traumwelt zu fliehen.

Er war nie ein Träumer gewesen, bis… ja, bis er Akkarin kennen gelernt hatte. Seitdem zog er seine Träume der Wirklichkeit vor.

Sie hatten ihr viertes Novizenjahr fast vollendet, in einigen Wochen standen die Prüfungen an. Lernen wäre eine gute Ablenkung, doch beherrschte den Stoff bereits.

Sein Mentor, Lord Dekem – ein Heiler – hatte in ihm die Begeisterung für seine eigene Disziplin geweckt. Er hatte ihm Zugang zur Bibliothek der Magier gegeben und ihn oft zusehen lassen, wenn er seine Arbeit tat. Lorlen wusste, was er tun wollte, wenn er fertig ausgebildet war.

Allerdings musste er davor noch ein Jahr überstehen. Ein Jahr Akkarin.

Kopfschüttelnd betrat er seine Räume, entkleidete sich und kroch unter die Bettdecke. Es war Zeit zu schlafen. Der andere Magier würde ihn ohnehin in seinen Träumen heimsuchen.

„Komm schon, das kann doch nicht alles gewesen sein!", provozierte Akkarin.

Lorlen seufzte, griff nach seiner Macht und ließ einen heftigeren Kraftschlag los, den Akkarins Schild jedoch mühelos abfing. Er hasste es, kämpfen zu müssen. Er hasste es, Akkarin gegenüber zu stehen. Aber vor allem hasste er es, dass der andere ihn jedes Mal dazu brachte, den Kampf ernst zu nehmen.

Wie oft er sich auch einzureden versuchte, er müsse ihm nichts beweisen – am Ende probierte er es doch. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, vor dem anderen dumm da zu stehen.

Also stärkte er seinen eigenen Schild und machte sich auf Akkarins Konter gefasst.

Der kam kurz darauf, mit einer alles zerschmetternden Stärke, doch sein Schild hielt.

„War das etwa schon alles?"

Schon wieder. Wenn der um wenige Wochen Ältere es wenigstens nicht immerzu herausfordern würde… dann könnte er vielleicht aufhören, mit ihm wett zu eifern und einfach das bisschen Würde, das ihn das kosten würde, aufgeben. Es wäre so viel einfacher.

Seufzend schlug er zurück.

Sechs Monate noch. Dann hatte er es geschafft. Dann konnte er Heiler werden und würde Akkarin nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen müssen, denn der plante zweifellos, sich den Kriegern anzuschließen.

Der nächste Angriff zerschmetterte Lorlens äußeren Schild und Lady Ella, eine der wenigen Magierinnen, die nicht zu den Heilern gehörte, brach den Kampf ab.

Erleichtert verließ er die Arena und beobachtete die nächsten beiden Novizen, die einander angriffen.

Plötzlich setzte sich Akkarin neben ihn und grinste ihn an.

„Du warst gut."

Äußerlich gelassen hob Lorlen eine Augenbraue, allerdings schlug ihm sein Herz bis zum Hals. „Danke.", meinte er kühl. „Du warst besser." Konnte er nicht wenigstens ein bisschen Abstand nehmen? Das war zu nahe!

Akkarin kicherte. „Stimmt."

Zufällig berührte seine Hand Lorlens und der Jüngere erschauderte beinahe unmerklich. Eilig verschränkte er die Arme und wagte erst nach einigen Minuten einen schnellen Seitenblick auf Akkarin zu werfen. Der saß lässig da und beobachtete den Kampf, ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf den Lippen.

_Vielleicht, weil-_

Nein, das konnte er sich aus dem Kopf schlagen. Akkarins Zufriedenheit lag gewiss an dem gewonnenen Kampf und nicht an der kurzen Berührung.

Lorlen seufzte einmal mehr, was ihm einen fragenden Blick des anderen Novizen einbrachte.

„Was ist denn los mit dir? Ständig seufzst du herum, lach doch auch mal!"

Er warf dem Älteren einen genervten Blick zu. „Vielleicht liegt es an deiner bezaubernden Anwesenheit."

Akkarin strahlte. „Ja, nicht? Ich bin schon bezaubernd!"

Lorlen grummelte leise in sich hinein. Frecher, blöder, charmanter… Ja, dummerweise war er tatsächlich bezaubernd.

„Das sah übrigens auch Derla so.", meinte er plötzlich beiläufig.

Der Magen des Jüngeren zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

„Wie sieht es eigentlich mit deinem Liebesleben aus? Hast du endlich jemanden aus gefragt? Oder traust du dich immer noch nicht?"

„Ich _will_ nicht.", korrigierte Lorlen mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Selbst, wenn ihn das in der Achtung des anderen steigen lassen sollte – er würde kein Mädchen aus fragen. Nicht in hundert Jahren.

„Natürlich." Selbstzufrieden Grinsend lehnte sich Akkarin zurück, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Inzwischen hatte ein neuer Kampf begonnen. „Feigling."

Lorlen wusste zwar, dass das den Älteren bestätigen würde, doch er erhob sich einfach und setzte sich zu den anderen Novizen. Die würden nicht so auf ihm herum hacken – er war im Unterrich immer bei den Besten, und er war beliebt.

Leider war Akkarin noch beliebter.

„Wohin zerrst du mich jetzt schon wieder?"

„Komm schon! Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen!" Akkarins ganzes Gesicht leuchtete vor Begeisterung und schon das Strahlen seiner Augen machte es Lorlen unmöglich, ihm diesen Wunsch abzuschlagen. Ergeben folgte er dem anderen durch den Wald.

„Wir sollten lernen.", bemerkte er, während er über ein paar Wurzeln kletterte. Schnell hatte er erkannt, dass es zur Quelle ging. Ihrem Geheimversteck – dem Ort, an den sie in ihren ersten beiden Novizenjahren vor Lord Margens Unterricht geflohen waren. „Übermorgen beginnen die Prüfungen."

Akkarin winkte gelassen ab. „Ich bin sicher, du beherrscht den Stoff schon."

Seufzend folgte Lorlen dem Älteren, bis sie schließlich die Quelle erreichten. Er war lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. Nicht mehr, seitdem… seit sich sein Gefühle geändert hatten. Seit er Akkarin nicht mehr als seinen Freund sehen konnte.

Akkarin holte ihr Spiel aus dem Versteck und baute es auf. „Komm, lass uns eine Runde spielen. Der alten Zeiten wegen. Unsere Novizenzeit ist bald vorbei und dann beginnt der Ernst des Lebens." Schalk blitzte in seinen Augen.

Stirnrunzelnd ließ Lorlen sich zu Boden sinken. „Wolltest du mir nicht etwas zeigen?", fragte er, während er begann.

„Da musst du dich schon gedulden."

Wenig später waren beide in das Spiel versunken, doch Akkarins überdeutliche Präsenz lenkte Lorlen ab.

Hier berührten sich ihre Knie, dort streiften sich ihre Hände, wenn der eine eilte, seinen Zug zu machen, bevor der andere fertig war. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, weshalb Lorlen haushoch verlor.

Nicht ganz so einfach wahrzunehmen war es, dass sie die zufälligen Berührungen häuften, als würde Akkarin sie absichtlich suchen.

Lorlen erlaubte sich diesen Gedanken nicht, er wäre nur schmerzhaft.

Seine Augen und ausnahmsweise auch seine Konzentration hatte er fest auf das Spielbrett geheftet, sodass er nicht bemerkte, wie sein Mitspieler sich erhob. Er kam allerdings nicht umhin, es zu bemerken, als er hochgezogen und gegen die Felsen gedrückt wurde.

„Du hast gefragt, was ich dir zeigen wollte.", flüsterte Akkarin mit rauer Stimme, bevor er seine Lippen auf Lorlens legte und ihn mit seinem Körper fester gegen den Stein presste.

Lorlen keuchte kurz erschrocken auf, verlor sich dann jedoch in dem harten, dominanten Kuss.

Akkarin musste es ebenfalls gefallen, das spürte er nur allzu deutlich. Das allerdings ließ auch ihn nicht kalt.

Keuchend lösten sie sich schließlich voneinander.

„Ich muss gestehen, auch Männer können einen gewissen Reiz ausüben.", meinte Akkarin. „Vor allem du, Lorlen."

Der Jüngere starrte ihn immer noch ein wenig neben sich stehend an.

Akkarins Lächeln wurde sanft. „Magst du mich?"

Lorlen schluckte schwer, nickte jedoch.

„Ich mag dich auch. Aber… auch, wenn es sehr schön war, dich zu küssen… ich glaube nicht, dass wir das wiederholen sollten. Die Gefahr, erwischt zu werden ist zu groß." Er lächelte traurig. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir Hoffnungen gemacht habe."

Er packte das nicht fertig gespielte Spiel weg und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Als Lorlen ihm nicht folgte, drehte er sich um. „Kommst du?"

Der Jüngere schluckte. „Ich… geh du schon mal vor. Ich komme dann nach.", murmelte er mit erstickter Stimme, die Augen zu Boden gerichtet.

„Es tut mir leid.", flüsterte Akkarin noch einmal, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich auf den Rückweg zu den Quartieren machte. Eine einsame Träne löste sich aus seinem Augenwinkel. Ärgerlich wischte er sie weg, bevor sie noch jemand sah.

„Ja. Mir tut es auch Leid.", wisperte Lorlen, so leise, dass Akkarin ihn unmöglich gehört haben konnte.

Dann begann er, trocken zu schluchzen.

Erschöpft ließ Lorlen sich auf sein Bett sinken.

Es war schön, Menschen zu helfen. Er war wirklich gerne Heiler und seine neue Arbeit war es auch nicht, was ihn so auszehrte.

Vielmehr war es die Tatsache, dass Akkarin nun schon seit so langer Zeit auf Reisen war und er sich langsam schreckliche Sorgen machte – zu lange schon hatte niemand mehr von ihm gehört.

Er wusste immer noch nicht, wie er es damals geschafft hatte, die Prüfungen zu bestehen. Wie er es geschafft hatte, aufzustehen und zurück zu den Novizenquartieren zu gehen. Er hatte nur kurz geweint, war dann jedoch lange auf den kalten Steinen gelegen und hatte mit leerem Blick in den klaren Nachthimmel gesehen.

Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden war er zurück gekehrt. Den Großteil des darauf folgenden Tages hatte er dafür benötigt, genug Motivation zu sammeln, um seine Erkältung und die Muskelschmerzen zu heilen.

Er wusste, Akkarin hatte es nicht böse gemeint. Vermutlich hatte er sogar wirklich Gefühle für ihn gehabt. Sie hatten sich gut genug gekannt, waren während ihrer ersten zwei Novizenjahre unzertrennlich gewesen. Dann hatte Lorlen begonnen, sich zu distanzieren, um seine unziemlichen Begehren zu verbergen, doch offenbar hatte Akkarin ihn durchschaut.

Lorlen seufzte und zog die Decke über seinen müden Körper.

Er hatte bei den Abschlussprüfungen sein Bestes gegeben, um Akkarin nicht zu zeigen, wie furchtbar es ihm tatsächlich ging. Er hatte ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen ersparen wollen.

Außerdem hatte er gewusst, dass der Ältere recht hatte. Die Gefahr war wirklich zu groß gewesen. Er hatte es ja auch bei diesem Novizen, Dannyl, den Lord Rothen schließlich unter seine Obhut genommen hatte, wieder gesehen.

Die Kyralier waren viel zu konservativ und intolerant, um eine Beziehung zwischen zwei Männern gutheißen zu können. Er wusste, dass das nicht für Elyne galt, doch er hätte Kyralia nicht verlassen wollen. Und Akkarin zog nun durch die Welt… Möglicherweise war er sogar in Lonmar, wo noch weit strengere Regeln galten als in seinem Heimatland.

Die ständige Sorge um Akkarin erschöpfte Lorlen.

Seine Gefühle hatten sich kein bisschen geändert, seit dem Abend an der Quelle.

Akkarin traf das sicherlich weit nicht so schwer. Immerhin konnte er auch Mädchen etwas abgewinnen und war auch schon mit einigen ausgegangen. Sicherlich hatte er sich bereits neu verliebt…

Und Lorlen wünschte es ihm von ganzem Herzen. Er war über die kindischen Träumereien von einem Leben mit dem Krieger an seiner Seite hinweg. Er konnte ihn nicht haben, das hatte er inzwischen verstanden und akzeptiert. So blieb ihm nur noch, dem Älteren das Beste zu wünschen – dass er glücklich war.

Sie waren nach den Prüfungen als Freunde auseinander gegangen.

Und auch, wenn sie nie wieder so vertraut sein konnten, wie in ihren ersten beiden Novizenjahren, kannten sie einander doch wie kein anderer. Es wäre schade gewesen, darauf nicht eine Freundschaft aufzubauen.

Wie immer, wenn Lorlen zu Besuch kam, erwartete Akkarin ihn bereits, zwei Gläser seines Lieblingsweins in den Händen.

Sie setzten sich im Empfangsraum, nahe genug, um zu sprechen, doch weit genug auseinander, um einander nicht – auch nicht unabsichtlich – berühren zu können.

Im Laufe der Jahre seit Akkarins Rückkehr hatten sie ihre Freundschaft klaren Regeln unterstellt, ohne sie jemals aussprechen zu müssen.

An Lorlens Gefühlen hatte sich nichts geändert, doch er erkannte in den Augen des Hohen Lords, dass dieser ihn lediglich wie einen nahen Freund liebte. Er hatte sich schon so lange damit abgefunden, dass er nicht bereit war, ihre Freundschaft mit einem falschen Wort oder einer falschen Bewegung aufs Spiel zu setzen. Sie war ihm viel zu kostbar.

Es entwickelte sich ein lockeres Gespräch, das sich um ihrer beider Aufgaben, den König, die Novizen und aktuelle Diskussionen zwischen den Kriegern und den Heilern drehte.

Akkarin hatte nie etwas von seinen Reisen erzählt, und Lorlen hatte nie gewagt, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Er spürte, dass der Ältere nicht darüber sprechen wollte.

Ihm war jedoch aufgefallen, dass sein bester Freund sich verändert hatte. Der Schalk, die Neugier, die gelegentliche Frechheit – all das war fort, abgelöst von Kälte und Distanz. Sarkasmus. Eigenschaften, die besser zu seiner Stellung als hoher Lord passten, doch Lorlen vermisste den alten Akkarin schmerzlich.

Fassungslos stand Lorlen in seinen Räumen am geöffneten Fenster und starrte in die Nacht.

Schwarze Magie.

Akkarin praktizierte schwarze Magie.

Akkarin.

Und ausgerechnet _er_ hatte das entdecken müssen.

Er schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf.

Wie es ihm gelungen war, die Anhörung hinter sich zu bringen, ohne sich zu verraten, war ihm ein Rätsel. Doch er hatte es geschafft und Sonea würde ebenso Stillschweigen bewahren, auch auf Rothen konnte er sich verlassen.

Trotzdem…

Es verletzte Lorlen beinahe körperlich, dass der Hohe Lord schwarze Magie erlernt hatte. Was dabei mehr schmerzte – dass Akkarin das Gesetz gebrochen und böse geworden war oder dass er dafür mit dem Leben würde bezahlen müssen – konnte er nicht sagen.

Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben und wünschte verzweifelt, es würde sich um einen Traum handeln, er könnte einfach aufwachen und alles war gut.

Doch er wusste mit erschreckender Sicherheit, dass dem gar nicht so sein _konnte_ – selbst, wenn Soneas Erinnerung nicht als Beweis genügen würde.

Es erklärte die unglaubliche Stärke des Hohen Lords, die während seiner Reisen sprunghaft gestiegen zu sein schien.

Früher waren sie einander beinahe ebenbürtig gewesen, doch das war lange vorbei.

Nie hätte er Akkarin das zugetraut.

_Nein_, korrigierte er sich selbst in Gedanken. _Dem Akkarin, den ich gekannt habe, hätte ich das wirklich nicht zugetraut. Ich hätte auf meine Magie geschworen, dass er so etwas nie getan hätte._

_Aber der neue Akkarin? Der Hohe Lord? Den kenne ich doch eigentlich gar nicht._

Er seufzte ein weiteres Mal.

„Warum seufzst du schon wieder?", fragte der noch nicht ganz zwanzigjährige Akkarin seiner Erinnerung.

Lorlen lachte bitter auf.

„Wegen dir.", antwortete er. „Immer wegen dir. Immer bereitest du mir Kummer, auf die eine oder auf die andere Art. Oh, und jetzt spreche ich auch noch mit mir selbst. Großartig. Ich werde verrückt. Und du bist schuld!"

Kopfschüttelnd schloss er das Fenster, entkleidete sich und trat zu seinem Bett. Er wusste, er würde in dieser Nacht keinen Schlaf finden, doch der Heiler in ihm bestand darauf, es wenigstens zu versuchen.

Also legte er sich hin, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und dachte nach.

Was war nun zu tun?

Er war der Administrator. Es war seine Aufgabe, sich um dieses _Problem_ zu kümmern.

Als erstes galt es sicherzustellen, dass Akkarin nichts merkte. Er durfte auf keinen Fall herausfinden, dass sie sein Geheimnis entdeckt hatten, bevor die Gilde stark genug war, um ihn zu besiegen.

Also würde er sich weiter zu ungezwungenen Besuchen bei ihm sehen lassen müssen. Natürlich könnte er in nächster Zeit unglücklicherweise unglaublich viel arbeiten müssen, doch ganz vermeiden ließen sich gelegentliche Gespräche nicht.

Außerdem musste er nach Informationen über schwarze Magie suchen. Vielleicht fand er jemanden, der Akkarins Reisen nachverfolgen konnte…

Oh wie sehr wünschte er doch, dass diese Information wenigstens an seinen Gefühlen etwas ändern würde. Doch er liebte den Hohen Lord weiterhin und er wusste, das würde er immer tun – egal was Akkarin tat, und wenn es noch so grausam und menschenverachtend war. Er hasste sich selbst dafür.

Verbannt.

Nach Sachaka.

Würde Akkarin jemals aufhören, ihm Sorgen zu bereiten?

Wahrscheinlich nicht.

Lorlen wollte der Erzählung über Sachaka und die Ichani unbedingt Glauben schenken, auch wenn es ihn schmerzte, sich Akkarin als Sklaven vorzustellen.

Nichts wünschte er sehnlicher, als dass diese Erklärung wahr war und Akkarin sie nicht verraten hatte.

Er musste jedoch im Sinne der ganzen Gilde handeln.

Schwarze Magie zu erlernen war ein Verbrechen, das bestraft werden musste, die Ausübung noch mehr. Selbst, wenn er recht hatte und die Ichani kamen – er konnte ihn nicht in der Gilde belassen.

Erst mussten sie selbst Informationen sammeln.

Vielleicht konnten sie ihn dann zurück holen.

Denn wenn er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, würden sie es ohne ihn niemals schaffen, so viel stand fest.

Im Notfall konnte er ihn immer noch über den Ring kontaktieren.

Den _Ring_.

Lorlen widerstand dem Drang, mit den Zähnen zu knirschen.

Das konnte er Akkarin nicht verzeihen – dass dieser Sonea als Geisel genommen und ihn mit einem Blutjuwel überwacht hatte.

Er wusste bis jetzt nicht, wie viel Akkarin tatsächlich mitbekommen hatte. Alles wahrscheinlich, auch seine immer noch aktuellen Gefühle, die sich trotz allem nicht verändert hatten. Außer er blendete ihn die meiste Zeit aus.

Vielleicht hatte er das ja wirklich getan – vielleicht war der Ring auch nur die Drohung gewesen, dass er ihn überwachen könnte.

Der Administrator wusste, er hätte es nicht darauf ankommen lassen.

Und Akkarin wusste das auch.

Diesmal konnte er sich nicht zurückhalten und seine übereinander schabenden Zähne erzeugten ein unangenehmes Geräusch.

Heute hatten Akkarin und Sonea die Grenze übertreten, und sobald er diese Information erhalten hatte, hatte er den Ring abgenommen – ihn jedoch niemals abgelegt, sondern immer in der Tasche getragen.

Er war immer noch ein Teil von Akkarin, gemacht aus dessen Blut.

Und so lächerlich es auch war, er wollte ihn schon deshalb behalten.

Müde nahm er ihn aus seiner Tasche, sorgsam darauf bedacht, nur die goldene Einfassung zu berühren und nicht den Stein selbst. Wunderschön funkelte der Stein im Licht der untergehenden Sonne.

_Lorlen packte Osen an den Schultern und stieß ihn zur Seite. Ein lautes Krachen zerriss die Luft, und die vordere Mauer des Hauses brach nach innen ein. Risse zogen sich durch die Decke. Irgendetwas traf Lorlen mit großer Wucht im Rücken, und er sackte in die Knie._

_Dann wurde er zu Boden gepresst. Die Decke war eingestürzt, vermutete er. Ein ungeheures Gewicht drückte ihn nieder und trieb die Luft aus der Lunge. Dann, als sich nichts mehr regte, wurde er sich des Schmerzes bewusst. Er sandte seinen Geist nach innen und erstarrte, als er die gebrochenen Knochen und die zerfetzten Organe sah und begriff, was das bedeutete._

_Es blieb ihm nur noch eines zu tun._

_Staub und Schmutz regneten auf ihn herab, als er in seiner Tasche nach dem Ring tastete._

„_Du bist zurückgekommen."_

_Diese Stimme war vertraut, aber schwach. Dannyl drehte sich wieder um, und Hoffnung flackerte in ihm auf, als er sah, dass Lorlen befreit war. Die Roben des Administrators waren mit Staub bedeckt. Sein Gesicht war zerschrammt, aber seine Augen leuchteten._

„_Ja. Ich bin zurückgekommen."_

_Dannyl sog scharf die Luft ein, als er auch diese Stimme erkannte. Er drehte sich um und starrte Akkarin an. Der verbannte Magier trat in den Raum._

„_Nein!", sagte Lorlen. „Komm nicht… näher."_

_Akkarin blieb stehen. „Du stirbst, Lorlen."_

„_Ich weiß." Lorlen atmete in gequälten Stößen. „Ich… ich lasse nicht zu, dass du deine Kraft auf mich verschwendest."_

_Akkarin machte noch einen Schritt auf den Administrator zu. „Aber-"_

„_Bleib stehen. Sonst werde ich tot sein, bevor du mich erreichst", stieß Lorlen hervor. „Ich habe nur noch ein klein wenig Kraft übrig, gerade genug, um bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Ich brauche nichts anderes zu tun, als diese Kraft schneller zu verbrauchen."_

„_Lorlen", sagte Akkarin. „Es würde nur sehr wenig Magie kosten. Gerade genug, um dich am Leben zu halten, bis-"_

„_Bis die Ichani kommen, um mir den Rest zu geben." Lorlen schloss die Augen. „Ich war einmal Heiler, wie du dich erinnerst. Ich weiß, was es kosten würde, diese Verletzungen zu beheben. Zu viel Magie. Du wirst alles, was du hast, benötigen, um sie aufzuhalten." Er sah Akkarin an. „Ich verstehe, warum du mich belogen hast. Kyralias Sicherheit war wichtiger als unsere Freundschaft. Das ist sie noch immer. Ich möchte nur noch eines wissen. Warum hast du nicht geantwortet, als ich nach dir gerufen habe?"_

„_Ich konnte nicht", sagte Akkarin. „Wenn die Gilde von meiner Anwesenheit in Imardin gewusst hätte, hätten die Ichani es aus den Gedanken ihres ersten Opfers gelesen. Sie wären zusammen geblieben. Allein sind sie verwundbar."_

„_Ah." Lorlen lächelte schwach. „Ich verstehe."_

_Abermals fielen ihm die Augen zu. Akkarin machte noch einen Schritt auf seinen Freund zu. Lorlens Lider öffneten sich flatternd._

„_Nein, das wirst du nicht tun", flüsterte er. „Bleib, wo du bist. Erzähl mir… Erzähl mir von Sonea."_

„_Sie lebt", sagte Akkarin. „Sie ist…"_

… meine Gefährtin. Meine Frau. Meine Geliebte.

_Obwohl Akkarin den Satz nicht beendete, verzogen sich Lorlens Lippen zu einem schiefen Lächeln._

„_Gut", sagte er._

Akkarin war glücklich.

Er konnte gehen.

_Dann entspannten sich seine Züge, und er stieß einen langen Seufzer aus._


End file.
